hzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Irish Republican Army
"By Ballot Or By Gun - Our Day Will Come". The Irish Republican Army (or IRA) are an Irish crime syndicate and racing crew. Story It's the day of the big fight and the lads are all off from work. They are all sat in Melvin Harris' shack in Flint County. Melvin is at the table talking about how great Conor was in the last fight. Kevin Kush is in the front of the room trying to fix the TV. Kevin Marino is in the kitchen getting beers while Jim Malone is preparing corn-beef and cabbage. Finally, Kevin fixes the TV right as the fight comes on, Melvin grins like a child as he cracks open another beer. Kevin and Jim come back into the room quickly sitting down and staring at the TV. Just as McGregor throws the first punch the TV goes black. Melvin gets up shouting at Kevin Kush. "You inbred kilt wearing fucker what have you done!". Kevin replies; "It's not me you goon, it's this shitty TV you brought from your house" as Melvin runs up to the ripping it off the table. Melvin then slams the TV onto the floor and begins to kick it repeatedly whilst swearing loudly. After hearing the commotion, Claude Parks and Luke Harm come out of their bedroom and begin shouting at Melvin. Kevin Marino exchanges glances with Jim, muttering 'here we go again...' Memories. That's all they were now. Years had passed by and Melvin could not get Los Santos off his mind. He was troubled, and didn't quite understand why. Everything was going to plan and then suddenly it was over. Things had gotten out of control in a matter of days, and when the 'RA collapsed everybody disappeared. The LSPD had allied up with a Mexican cartel that was willing to go all in to make sure Melvin and his crew didn't stand a chance. But there was one thing that was odd about the events. Melvin had put one man in charge of the surveillance of the Mexican cartel. His name was David Burton and he was one of Melvin's most trusted associates. Burton had not been reporting anything odd, he kept telling Melvin everything was as it should be. It was almost as if Burton had left his friends to die. This was something that Melvin would like to share with the rest of the crew, wherever they were. That's when he made the decision: lets get the band back together for one final meeting. Melvin opened up the Ryanair website on his laptop and booked a flight to Los Santos. At Los Santos International, Kevin Marino was waiting for Melvin. Kevin had been living in Los Santos ever since the IRA had gotten screwed over and their base of operations 'site' in Flint County had been seized. He had made sure to keep in touch with everyone so if the day came, Melvin returned he would have a crew ready. Melvin wasn't really interested in bringing back the old crew though, he came back to let them know about David´s betrayal. Kevin didn't take light on the story and decided it was time to retaliate. Melvin didn't say much other than he had to give it a few days to think about that, as hi age, was he able to go for one more run in the crime world before hanging up his boots. A few days passed by as Melvin strolled through Grove Street gazing through the crowd of civilians. Some bumped into him, some did not. Nevertheless the IRA remained on his mind as strutted towards Ten Green Bottles muttering "Christ, I'm gonna hit one of these fells telling ye now.", Melvin walked into Ten Green Bottles, a bar notoriously owned by the Grove Street Families. Some of the punters knew who Melvin was, some didn't. Therefore he wouldn't have any trouble. Melvin walked towards the bar and signaled to the bartender to order a pint. Melvin downed the pint and then ordered another. a few hours went by and Melvin was still downing pints, to the bemusement of the people around him. Melvin felt his phone vibrating in his right pocket. He had been expecting a text from his good friend and renounced 'kike hunter' Jim Malone. Surprisingly the message sent to him wasn't from Jim but from an anonymous number. It simply red: "SITE 2 hours from now". Melvin didn't trust the text, however he did not want to roll up with a load of bodies incase they were all ambushed. Melvin rang Kevin Marino to accompany him and made his way to Flint. Upon arriving at the old Flint headquarters they saw that LSPD tape remained all over the camp. Houses were burnt down, vehicles broken, and the shack was completely deserted. Melvin looked at the shack before frowning. Kevin, disgusted says "This looks like a concentration camp". 'Nah LRE's headquarters was in Rodeo' Melvin replied, grinning. Both of them noticed a door on the shack that had been slightly left open. Melvin pointed at it and took out his glock 18 telling Kevin to follow him inside. The place was dark, damp and smelled like a bunch of junkies had been staying there, shooting up on heroin. Upon entering the dining room both me noticed a hooded figure was sitting there in the dark at a cracked in half table. The Irishmen aimed their guns at him asking the hooded figure what he wanted. The man in the hoodie revealed his identity to the lads. Melvin and Kevin saw a face they thought was long gone, it was a face of a long long lost friend that had disappeared during the PD raids seize. It was the IRA veteran Kenny Wraith. Kenny said that had to flee the scene for a bit. Kenny grinned at the men saying. "Yeah it feels good to see you, all alive and well". After a brief discussion about Burton and what had happened, the three men decided that IRA was coming back to Los Santos for one last run. To exact revenge upon those that had tried to break him apart. To those that tried to make them fail. Kevin picked up his phone and called Brian Black. Unfortunately Brian did not answer, he was most likely hanging with his girlfriend Adina Jolie. They had been keeping to themselves ever since Melvin abandoned Los Santos. Lucky for Kevin, Jim had been looking after Brian so he picked him up along with Adina. A couple of hours had passed and every lad Melvin and Kevin could think of had arrived at the Flint County site. Once all together they agreed that they needed a new base of operations as the site was ruined and had too many past memories. Shaun Bourne had been doing some business for himself since the IRA had been abolished. He had bought a compound closer to the inner city that he thought would be a better place to keep the business running. It was a warehouse in the Market area. The men agreed on Shaun's proposal to use the place and over the next few days began to settle in there. The IRA was back for one last run and had now moved into the inner city, leaving behind its burnt past. Gallery ' Irish Republican Army HQ.png|Irish Republican Army HQ ' Category:Gangs